For Usagi
by Avalonic
Summary: Poems that is a mixture from SerenaUsagi's PoV and DarienMamoru's PoV
1. Heaven

Caring For You Is Like Heaven  
  
  
As I look at you,  
All I see,   
A beautiful angel from heaven.  
  
My friendship with you is great,  
Help you through hard times,  
Be with you during good,  
With you, I found heaven is on earth.  
  
With the innocence of your love like mist,  
And every time I see your face,  
My heart melts to paste.  
To be in heaven, what bliss.  
  
I strive to make your life flawless,  
Perhaps I may go farther than I should,  
Please forgive me for who I am,  
Since heaven should always be perfect.  
  
As you reach the point,  
Where the choice of who you love is near,  
Make a choice that your heart wants to say.  
I shall stand beside heaven to remain.  
  
My affection for you is nothing,  
Only your happiness I hold dear,  
Heaven should be a place of happiness, a place for you, a place for I, a place for us. 


	2. Without You

Without You...  
  
  
A lily in the pond,  
Valleys beyond the horizon,  
All I try to see, is the place when I'm not, without you.  
  
What can I say?  
Roam the land today.  
Occasional breezes refreshing each step,  
To the place that perhaps I can be with the one I love.  
Even though, I'm without you.  
  
Then journey to another place,  
Having suffer hardship numerous times,  
I can only say,  
Sadly, this is so hard, without you. 


	3. Please Forgive Me

Please Forgive Me  
  
  
  
Please forgive me,  
Your tears thrash me so.  
I can't let you go,  
So please forgive me.  
  
Caught in a mess of chaos,  
My wants is only to protect.  
And you,  
My damsel on the track.  
  
Your pain pierces thee,  
Pass it to me,  
I mind not.  
To steal yours, would make it okay.  
  
Your problems,  
I wish to solve.  
Smarts I seem to lack,  
But here, for you, I shall be.  
  
Everything I'd do,  
I'd want to do it for you.  
Your happiness is mine,  
And what's mine, is to be for you.  
  
Perhaps hope is left,  
That white light to blind out the darkness.  
Give you that warm feeling,  
That you're loved, cared for, longed for.  
  
Please forgive me,  
What you want, would send me to bliss  
These powers I have not.  
So please forgive me. 


	4. The Choice

The Choice..  
  
  
Your funny behavior,  
The crazy ideas,  
Random thoughts that send conversations flying,  
And your always active games,  
With all of these, that'd make you the exciting choice.  
  
Your sympathetic looks,  
The way you forgive whenever I mess up,  
How you allow everyone to have their own opinion,  
And your special way of caring for everyone,  
With all of these, that'd make you the safe choice.  
  
Your gentle smile,  
The way we know how each other feels,  
Always having a contagious laughter,  
And because I love you,  
That makes you, my choice. 


	5. Angel

There was once a boy who lost his way,  
He wandered aimlessly around the world,  
One day he went down a street and tripped over a stone.  
  
Instead of falling,  
A beautiful angel came to save him,  
She said, "You are a lost boy who needs someone."  
  
Now he walks down the street,  
He goes to at a destination with purpose,  
Knocking on the door.  
  
The door opens slowly,  
Behind the door,  
A shadow comes out into the light.  
  
Looking in awe,  
There stands his sweet angel,   
Beautiful as ever for him. 


	6. Dreams Of You

Dreams Of You..  
  
  
  
I could have dreamt of you.  
In his arms with glee,  
With him happy and secured,  
But nothing I could have done so blending is what I did.  
  
I could have dreamt of him.  
With such carelessness was he holding you with,  
More worried about spectators around,  
But nothing I could have done so blending is what I did.  
  
I could have dreamt you with him and him with you.  
Not picture perfect,  
But together you were,  
But nothing I could have done so blending is what I did.  
  
I could have dreamt of me.  
Feeling pain and sorrow,  
Anger from that guy's neglect,  
But nothing I could have done so blending is what I did.  
  
When all is said and done,  
When all the ideas have become undone,  
And reality sets its way through,  
I really just dreamt of me and you.  
  
I really just dreamt of you and me.  
Embrassing one another,  
Close and everlasting,  
And nothing around would break us apart.  
  
You with me is all I need  
Lose you I would not,  
Never would I ever care for you not,  
And nothing around would break us apart.  
  
Me with you is all you would need.  
Care for you I would,  
Watch over you and please you I would,  
And nothing around would break us apart.  
  
Togetherness is all we would need.  
Giving each other love and security,  
Giving each other comfort and foreverness,  
And nothing around would break us apart. 


	7. With Or Without You

Without You..  
Without you, preciousness is gone.  
Value of things deplete,  
Longing for things diminishes,  
The wanting of things are forever lost.  
  
Without you, there is no self worth.  
Recklessness starts to show a soul in pain,  
Stupidness is seen as someone that doesn't care,  
Dazingness is viewed towards someone as a faint memory   
that doesn't want to be relinquished.  
  
Without you, there is no sound.  
The sound of your voice is faint,  
Music has no harmony,  
The tempo of life is always off.  
  
Without you, life is short.  
Nothing to live with,  
Little to live for,  
The stillness remains as one lives alone.  
  
But.....  
  
With you, every visit is always clear.  
Small memories have more value than owning a universe,  
Knowing there will be a next time makes waiting worth it,  
The wanting of you are always there.  
  
With you, there is self acknowledgment.  
Carefulness is to be seen as taking care of himself to care for you,  
Steadyness is looked as someone who will look ahead and take precautions,  
Focusness is accepted for someone that has a goal to   
work for and has someone to give him support.  
  
With you, sounds come together.  
Your voice has an everlasting quality,  
The rythm of music are playing in sync,  
Every note and every beat has meaning and   
represent you in the ways that are best.  
  
With you, there is no end.  
Every second is saviored,  
More than enough to stand up for,  
Activeness is always present because of your company.  
  
Love and happiness fills the air because of you. 


	8. When I See You

When I see you..  
  
Watching you,  
Listening to you,  
Grasping to everything you do and say.  
  
You speak of her,  
You think of her,  
I know you love her,  
I stand here for you.  
  
Hontou no kimochi kizukanal furl ahite,  
I want her to love you.  
Waiting for her to see you,  
Not a word is said.  
  
Totsuzen futari,  
When you see me and I,  
Koi ni ochitta,  
All I think of,  
All I want,  
Dakishimetai no ni!  
  
  
Translations...  
Hontou no kimochi kizukanal furl ahite - Pretending not to notice my feelings  
Totsuzen futari... - And Suddenly..  
Koi ni ochitta! - Just fell in love!  
dakishimetai no ni - I just want to hold you in my arms 


	9. Your Happiness

Your Happiness  
  
  
Doing the things I regret  
Even though I didn't want to  
After it was done, I wanted to take it back  
Torment ripping at my heart, for all the times to come  
Hating what I've done to you, please don't be glum.  
  
Soon it'll be over  
Until I hear your married  
I don't know what I'd do  
Couldn't just go and die  
Instead fate haunts me  
Doing it over would be my choice, it needed to be said  
Everlasting pain I feel, quite possibly to my deathbed.  
  
God knows I don't deserve you  
Only thing that goes through, is one simple fact  
Other than that, there is nothing left  
Dance your pain away  
Begin to understand  
Your happiness is the most important thing.  
Even as this is said, nothing will be done, these are only words, words which can't be undone. 


	10. Secret

Secrets  
  
  
It's no secret that you like her,  
It's no secret that you love her,  
And knowing all of this,  
I know I could never share you mine.  
  
Sprites and fairies fly around,  
Glittering around your face,  
Making you irresistable to all,  
To all in this loving place.  
  
They say secrets always hurts,  
One person or another,  
But I don't care about the heartache,  
I will accept the pain of a million deaths before hurting you,  
To keep my secret from harming you.  
  
Is that all that matters?  
Perhaps it's all not that fair,  
Dreams can come true,  
Maybe my courage remain with my soul,  
Alas, my secret, my confession to you.  
  
Aishiteru.  
  
  
  
  
Translations..  
Aishiteru - I love you 


	11. This Day

This day  
  
  
Every year it comes,  
Every year it goes,  
On this day, this special day,  
Love flows unlike any other.  
  
In my life,  
I've never felt the warmth,  
I've never enjoyed the glow,  
I never had someone to share love with.  
  
You were here,   
You were there,  
I seem to bump into you everywhere.  
  
Your heart was innocent and pure,  
Your love was louder than a lion's roar.  
But your loved one didn't feel quite the same,  
For this, all I can say is, 'Gomen'.  
  
I talk to you,  
You talk to me,  
We meet and then we speak, as it always shall be.  
  
But as I said,  
On this day,  
Love flows unlike any other,  
And as I say this, and we're both here, I'd like to add this...  
  
Will you be my valentine, on this day, at this time?  
  
  
  
  
Translations...  
  
Gomen - Sorry 


End file.
